<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first time for everything by v1ewmonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190335">first time for everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster'>v1ewmonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guitars, Humor, Insecurity, Puppy Love, Stream of Consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness is a person of many talents, but he doesn't allow himself to learn new skills. Fortunately, Paula believes that he can do anything he sets his mind to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ness/Paula Polestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first time for everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi uhh this is prolly gonna be the last shippy thing i'll post for a while (at least, a fic where the ship is the centerpiece) cause imma post something real angsty soon and maybe even a hlvrai fic after that?? who knows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dancing was never Ness’ strong suit. He appreciated the act, but he wasn’t good at it himself. Even now, he’s not good at it. So when he sees Paula start to dance, whether it’s in the comfort of her own home, or when she’s playing music and can’t help but bust a move, Ness becomes entranced by how graceful her movements are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hardly compare his own movements to hers; her refined movements versus his careless ones. His own are as messy as the thoughts that run haphazardly through his mind each day, he’ll admit that much. It’s something he isn’t proud of, but he can’t think of anything that will help him get rid of this habit of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a humid summer day, but sunny nonetheless. Paula is sitting in Ness’ room, the sun’s rays radiating towards the bed from his window. Ness himself is stuck in a fetal position on the floor. He’s drowned out to the sound of the music playing beside him. It makes Paula wonder what he’s thinking about in that beautiful mind of his, no matter how much Ness would say otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t record players expensive?” Paula asks, which causes Ness to shift his position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘m not sure,” Ness says. “My dad bought it for me for Christmas last year, and I never really asked him about the price.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula nods, hums in affirmation. She doesn’t exactly expect Ness to ask his father about the price. Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>would? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regardless, she’s hypnotized by the song currently playing. Ness’ music taste is impeccable as always, and she’s sure that such a compliment would inflate Ness’ ego through the roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>next song, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though, is what prompts her to break out into song and dance. It reminds her of a time where she was dancing with her father. He taught her everything since then, from controlling her PSI to cooking and of course dancing. She doesn’t deem herself a professional, but she’s confident enough to go with the flow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Ness’ eyes become planted on her, spellbound by her dignified movements. Though he immediately turns away in a frenzy when Paula’s sky blue eyes meet his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Paula asks. It almost seems like the music and time itself stopped by the time she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness shakes his head hurriedly. “Nah, I’m good! It’s just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula leans forward in intrigue. “Have you ever danced before, Ness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Ness says honestly. “I wasn’t really good at it. Don’t think I ever will be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula laughs, a harmonious sound. “You can sing. I’m sure you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Give yourself some credit, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A “pssh” escapes Ness’ lips right then. Paula gives him a pouty look in response. Though he doesn’t sing often, Ness’ voice is probably one of most beautiful singing voices she’s heard, better than any artist on the daily radio. He can play guitar too, so it makes a wonderful combo. In truth, Ness is a person of many talents, but he never manages to realize how talented he is. It’s a good thing Paula is around to keep him in check, or else he’ll drown in his own insecurities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula takes the guitar that rests besides his wall, then hands it over to Ness. “Play me a song and I’ll dance to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula giggles. “You know what I said!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness fumbles with his guitar strap. “But I haven’t practiced in a while…” He says this in a despaired tone, eyes focused on another part of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad,” By the time she finishes her statement, the record player skids to a halt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness positions himself, including the way he holds the guitar. He plays a couple notes, the notes bleeding into each other. He eagerly sighs, then looks up at Paula, wringing his wrist onto the guitar’s strings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a song that makes Paula’s heart swell, makes her move in accordance. Once she gets into the swing of things, she doesn’t stop, and the same applies to Ness. Ness’ harmonic voice enhances her already graceful movements and even when the song stops, she can still hear the melody in the back of her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula turns around, takes notice of Ness’ appalled expression. “Are you really that amazed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness takes note of this, then rubs the blush from his face. “Uhh, yeah!! I’ve never seen anyone dance so well before! And to my own songs, it’s…” he buries his face into his knees to prevent the blush from spreading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ness started playing guitar, he stuck to playing covers for practice. After a few years, he figured that writing and composing his songs wouldn’t be a bad idea, being a singer and a guitar player. He’s still not confident enough in his original music, but he’s sure that with enough polish, he can achieve his goals. And Paula said they were good, so he can at least live a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula extends a hand in Ness’ direction. “Now it’s your turn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Ness’ turn to laugh. “Come again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ness!” Paula says energetically. “You need to get out of your comfort zone. Here, I’ll lead.” She grabs Ness by the hand, meeting his height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula lets out an exasperated sigh. “I’ll lead you through the dance, and you’ll follow me. Sound good to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness diverts his attention away from Paula for a second. “I guess, but—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just follow my lead and you’ll look like a professional,” She says with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness eventually gives in. “If ya say so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paula smiles, fitting her hands into his. By the time she starts moving, Ness has no idea what he’s getting into, but he follows her anyway, soon easing into her movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t bad… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ness thinks, immediately regretting the thought upon realization that Paula could have heard him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now twirl!” Paula commands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness doesn’t understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s doing this, but he does it anyway, trying not to become dizzy while doing so. Paula dips him downward, her face horribly close to his. His face and ears burn at the sight, causing him to immediately detach himself from Paula’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t understand why Paula’s laughing, so he shoots her a disoriented look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine, you’re fine!” Paula says with a wave of her hand. “It’s just that seeing you flustered is rather cute, especially now. You, the one who confessed to me without a doubt in his mind, are embarrassed over being asked to dance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Ness says, rubbing the back of his head. “It was my first time dancin’ and stuff, and you were so close to me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s perfectly fine, Ness. I only tease you because I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you tease me all the time…” he objects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a point there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo gaze at each other, and for a moment, all is quiet bliss. That is, until they both start laughing like the other told a funny joke or something. They don’t know why they’re laughing, either, but that doesn’t matter when they appreciate each other’s company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness’ ribs ache for the umpteenth time, but he doesn’t care. Paula attempts to catch her breath, taking a seat on Ness’ bed. She exhales, getting back up and returning to what she was originally doing. She turns to face Ness, and he responds in kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play another song on your guitar,” Paula says. “I’ll try to figure out some new choreography for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ness nods, fingers running across the strings. With that situated, the both of them become lost in the music once again, never taking their eyes off each other for even a second. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>